There are three different known forms of steering generally used on modern missiles, namely:
steering by aerodynamic systems (control surfaces, canard systems);
steering by auxiliary jets; and
steering by thrust vectoring.
Included among the various thrust vectoring systems is steering by blades. In this case, blades act on the outlet flows of the nozzle(s) of the missile in order to control the orientation of the thrust of said missile. Mention can also be made of orientable nozzles or jet vanes at the outlet of a divergent component of the nozzles.